particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Particracy Wiki:Political Protocols Society
Political Protocols Society is a group for deep RPers. The group seeks to build on Terran RP instead of retconning. It does this by exchanging countries and roleplaying according to guidelines laid down by each country's Main Player. The guidelines are called Political Protocols. PPS members use Political Protocols to protect and respect other players' hard work. =Currently-Enforced Political Protocols= Hawu Mumenhes This bill is created in order to protect Hawu society from radical and unrealistic changes. It is mandatory for all PPS members who plays in Hawu to abide by this bill and it is enforced by the Political Protocols Society. INTRO The territory that became Hawu Mumenhes was repopulated primarily through hiring and salary incentives offered by Fourth Week Group and their extensive network of business colleagues and controlled companies who partnered together to redesign and reconstruct the territory's infrastructure and economy. As a result of this unique peopling, Hawu tend to be business minded, fiercely capitalist, and part of the professional class. Fourth Week Group members were in the main patriotic and nationalist. They therefore focused their recruitment on Esinsundu countries, provinces, and neighborhoods when hiring for the new Hawu economy. Many of the targeted Esinsundu jurisdictions had faced down gross and/or repeated war crimes, barbarism, torture, and even genocide committed by various Artanian, Gao-Showan, and Majatran culprits. This historical memory has contributed to widespread sentiments of militarism, nationalism, and interventionism among the Hawu, especially when Ezinsundu are involved or Esinsundu interests are at stake. Ibutho's exiled royal family and many nobles settled in Cobura, which shared a 200-year diplomatic relationship with Ibutho due to royal marriage ties and closely-related religions. Following the Hawu Mumenhes Constitutional Convention, the Ibutho royal family returned to their land of origin to reign in the new country's democratic monarchy. During their long stay abroad, the royals had experienced significant Coburization, including adopting the ancient religion, fashion, and language of their adoptive country. The royals brought that acculturation with them when returning to East Artania and inspired a similar Coburist zeal amongst their new Hawu countrymen. Due to this influence, Hawu's language, religion, and fashion are distinctly Irkawan and Domalen in character, and Hawu architecture and planning were deliberately designed to be neo-Irkawan with a futurist twist. In the early 42nd century, Pharaoh Saksoure VI married the Queen of Talmoria and founded the Esinsundu Empire, a transcontinental superstate comprised of the sovereign kingdoms of Hawu Mumenhes, Cobura, and Talmoria and the Coburan colony of Jakania. The empire's geographical expanse and enormous economy has enabled Hawu Mumenhes to more effectively project its ideals of freedom, prosperity, and security to the world and cement its reputation as a global power. SYSTEM OF GOVERNMENT Hawu Mumenhes's system of government is called Democratic Monarchy. It is a system wherein a powerful President (head of government) is checked and balanced by a less powerful but influential democratically-elected Monarch (head of state). This system of government is explained in the Constitution (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=475184). The key features of the system of government are: 1. The Monarch is elected by universal suffrage. Any adult is eligible to run for Monarch (whether a Hawu citizen or not). 2. The Monarch serves for life or until abdication or Presidential deposition. Once elected, no one may run against the Monarch except in special circumstances. 3. Only the Monarch may appoint a government. This includes the power to propose a Cabinet Bill. 4. The Monarch may not appoint a member of his or her own party as head of government unless it is the only party active in the country. If a second party activates in the country, the Monarch's party must immediately resign the Presidency or the Monarchy. 5. After each election, the largest party in the legislature consults with the Monarch about who should be included in the new government. The Monarch should endeavor to propose a cabinet with majority support. However, if the Monarch proposes a Cabinet Bill contrary to the wishes of the largest party, the legislature may call a special election to elect a new Monarch. This is one of the few exceptions in which opposing the Monarch in election is permitted. Monarch's traditionally deliver elaborate Throne Speeches when appoint a new government. The Throne Speech traditionally includes homages to famous Hawu statesmen and stateswomen. 6. The Monarch has the power to veto any law after passage. If the Monarch vetoes a law, the law's implementation cannot be Role Played. 7. The President may order the Monarch to abdicate for cause. After an Abdication Order, a special election to elect a new Monarch must be called. If the Monarch wins the special election, the President must resign. 8. The President is the head of the country with power to hire and fire anyone who works for the state. The military is sworn to obey the President, not the Monarch. The Vice President is the Minister of Interior who steps in as Acting President if the President becomes unavailable due to RP. FOREIGN POLICY The Esinsundu Empire was formed by Hawu Mumenhes Pharaoh Tutimaios Saksoure VI when he inherited the crowns and thrones of Hawu Mumenhes, Cobura, and Talmoria. The Empire is key to Hawu Mumenhes's economy, security, and role in the international system. The Emperor Esintsundu IS NOT the Monarch of Hawu Mumenhes. Only the Elected Monarch may be the official Monarch of Hawu Mumenhes. The Emperor Esintsundu is the Hereditary Monarch of Hawu Mumenhes and is not allowed to exercise any power in the country, though the other countries of the Empire have different policies and customs regarding this. The Hereditary Monarch traditionally marries the Elected Monarch as a way of solemnizing the election. But this is not required and many Elected Monarchs have chosen to marry other members of the Royal & Imperial Families or remain unwed. PROTECTED FACTS Protected Facts are things which occurred or exist and which cannot be changed. They are protected by the Political Protocol and enforced by the PolPros Society. They may only be changed with consent of the country's Main Player and the PolPro Society as a whole. 1. Short Name of Country: Hawu Mumenhes (Hawu Mumenhes is the Romanized transliteration. The more traditional transliteration if ḥꜥȝsu Mnhs) 2. Geography. Geology, and Environment: The country is located in Nation 10 and its geology and environment are as described on the wiki (https://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Hawu_Mumenhes?oldid=239442) 3. History: All wiki entries and forum RP as of June 23 2018 are considered cannon with the exception of any RP relating to Hyperion Corporation; the 4040 Constitutional Convention is also considered cannon (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=474414) 4. The names of the Legislature, the Sepatru, and the Cities: The legislature is called Rmṯ Sḥsi which means The Gathering of the Nation. It is presided over by the President or his/her designee called the President Pro-Tempore. The five provinces are called Sepatru (plural) or Sepat (singular) which is translated as Nome. The heads of the Sepat governments are usually referred to as Nomarchs. The names of cities can be viewed at the following link. Some of their translations are unknown: https://screenshots.firefox.com/PJglOZTjc3Zb7n6W/classic.particracy.net PROTECTED PARAMETERS Protected Parameters are customs or traditions which can be changed only by acknowledging, building on, and departing from the Parameters themselves through extensive Role Play. They are protected by the Political Protocol and enforced by the PolPros Society. They may only be changed with consent of the country's Main Player and the PolPro Society as a whole. 1. Long Name of Country: The Free Kingdom of Hawu Mumenhes. "Free Kingdom" refers to the Democratic Monarchy system of government. 2. Imperial Long Name of Country: Esinsundu Empire, Hawu Mumenhes. This is the traditional name of the country when part of the Empire. 3. Esinsundu Empire Membership: The Esinsundu Empire is a foreign policy Special Relationship that is key to Hawu Mumenhes's role in the world. To withdraw from or weaken the Empire would be to severely weaken Hawu Mumenhes's economy, military, and foreign policy. The Empire is not a foreign power imposed on Hawu Mumenhes. The Emperor is simply a hereditary figuredhead who provides the rationale and glue that holds together the Special Relationship. The Empire is managed in all aspects by the heads of government of the constituent kingdoms. These heads of government manage the Empire through frequent discussion and consensus. They coordinate everything together for the betterment of their peoples and countries. 4. Military Interventionism: Military Interventionism in defense of global Esinsundu (OOC: African) interests is the traditional foreign policy stance of the Hawu government and was started by the country's first President, Hermelinda Shelby. 5. World Class Economy: Hawu Mumenhes has always been RPed as a high-income, high-wealth service economy with emphasis on the finance and technology sectors. 6. Name of the Forum Newspaper: The Daily Scribe (Hawu Mumenhes) 7. The Cultural Protocols: The CP current as of June 23 2018 is the setting and background which gave rise to Hawu's society and political culture. 8. RP Laws: The 4045 Constitution including the First and Second Amendments; and the Parliamentary Rules of Order. Kalistan This bill is created in order to protect Kalistani society and political culture from radical and unrealistic changes. This bill is provide a guideline to all players arriving in Kalistan with regard to Kalistan's dominant political culture. Please read and use these points as starting points for your activities as a Party in Kalistan. INTRO Kalistan is a nation of Immigrants. In Prehistory, Kalistan was settled by people from all over the face of Terra, who all intermarried with the local population, so that the stock of Kalistani people is some mixture of all of its Parts. New Arrivals have come and married into the population, adding local flavor and bits of their culture. The Kalistani is a truly global person, and bits of all national traditions are represented and welcomed in this Country. For the last 2000 years, Kalistan's History has been written by a few major Parties, most of the Leftist and Left-libertarian Parties. Rightism generally doesn't last long in Kalistan, and while a Conservative Party will occasionally take control of the government for a few terms, the people of Kalistan reward leftist, especially left-Libertarian Policies. Of all the Parties in Kalistan's history, the Party with the most institutional knowledge is the SPoK, which was founded in 2591. SPoK has been a part of most of the major events in Kalistan's history. Nativism, fascism, and police state tactics do not play well in Kalistan. Under no circumstances would the People of Kalistan welcome that, being as thoroughly indoctrinated in Kalistani culture as they are. The Empire was officially abolished in the early 4000s, and since then, Kalistan has been a Republic. SYSTEM OF GOVERNMENT Hawu Mumenhes's system of government is a strong Unitary Republic, with a mostly ceremonial Head of State.The President of the Republic (Head of State)'s primary Role is to put together a Governing Cabinet and convene a Constitutional Court at need. The real power lies in the Office of the Premier of the Republic (HoG). Many of the Institutions of the Kalistani Government are described here: http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=494396. Other features of the Kalistani Government are: 1. The President of the Republic is elected at large. 2. The Principle of Separation of Powers is to be observed when possible. This means that the President should be of a different Party than the Premier. Preferably, the Premier should be the leader of the largest Non-Presidential Party, but exceptions for heads of Parties in governing coalitions are acceptable. 3. According to Presidential Privilege, only the President may create a Cabinet Bill. 4. According to Tradition, only Cabinet Members may propose policy dealing specifically with their office. FOr example, though anyone could propose a taxation bill, all Players in Kalistan are bound by tradition to oppose that bill unless it comes from the Party who holds the Minister of Finance seat in the Government. 5. The President appoints a Constitutional Court. The Seats are apportioned according to the following formula: All Parties name 1 justice. The President names an additional justice The Largest non-Presidential Party names an additional Justice The Minister of Justice names an additional justice, who serves as convenor and only votes to break ties. The Constitutional Court is convened to hear all cases with regard to the constiutionality (conformity with Kalistani RP rules) of all laws. A majority of the Court must find for the plaintiff, or else the law stands. 6. The President is Commander in Chief of the National Standing Military. 7. The winner of the plurality vote in elections in a given District may name a Governor for that District. That Governor is commander in chief of the any and all District forces, unless the President Nationalizes district armies. 8. Each Party is entitled to own and operate a Paramilitary which operates under command of the Party Leadership. FOREIGN POLICY Kalistan is Neutral in all international conflicts. Kalistan does not sign collective security agreements. New Endralon-Kizenia-Kuzaki This bill is created in order to protect New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki (hereby refered to as NEKK) society from radical and unrealistic changes. It is mandatory for all PPS members who plays in NEKK to abide by this bill and it is enforced by the Political Protocols Society. This is not enforced for non members of the PPS but would you kindly still abide this document? It would be greatly apriciated if you did. Join the PPS here if you want. INTRO As the cultural protocols says New Endralon and Kizenia are both nation names used by different groups. The Zyldavians or New Endralonians use the name New Endralon. They are colonists from Endralon and have ruled the nation from its colonisation up until ~3100. From there on the Kizenian dominance returned and they ruled the country until ~3700. SYSTEM OF GOVERNMENT The Kizenians, New Endralonians and the Kuzaki came to an agreement to establish three seperate republics: The Republic of Kizenia, The Republic of New Endralon and the Kuzaki Republic. These three republics formed the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki. The Republic of New Endralon: Endrafold & Zyldavia The Republic of Kizenia: Tilarnia, Tiania The Kuzaki Republic: Kutohaderia The system of government has been a confederation for a long time, and it is part of NEKK's identity. The constitution declares all the powers of the HoS, HoG, cabinet and the legislature. Since 4218 the Alliance of Liberals have practically ruled NEKK alone, with some minor exeptions. It has been RP’ed that the political diversity can be found on the level of the three republics. That is why a lot of policies are decentralised. FOREIGN POLICY NEKK has historically been strategically working with other countries and playing them off each other. Because of the (former) great power Trigunia next door, NEKK has been very dependant of nearby allies as Hutori to defend itself from Trigunia. PROTECTED FACTS Protected Facts are things which occurred or exist and which cannot be changed. They are protected by the Political Protocol and enforced by the PolPros Society. They may only be changed with consent of the country's Main Player and the PolPro Society as a whole. 1. Short Name of Country (or countries if you will): New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki 2. Geography. Geology, and Environment: NEKK is located in Nation 33 and its geology and environment are as described on the wiki (https://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Geography_of_New_Endralon) 3. History: All wiki entries and forum RP as of 18 July 2018 are considered cannon 4. The names of the Legislature, the Regiune, and the Cities: The legislature is called Camera Unită a Deputaților which means The United Chamber of Deputies. The names of the cities must NOT be changed. There was some big confusement when the wiki names and the IG names of the cities weren't the same. To avoid such confusement here are all the city names. bEndrafold:/b Új-Ginbár Endraváros Palagheață Stealumi bKutohaderia:/b Arţăreni Estşosea Porteşti Trei Râuri bTiania:/b Déltábor Luncaşi Nepoleşti Săteni bTilarnia:/b Cetatea Albă Portul Occidental Stâmoarte Tuneculme bZyldavia:/b Mártírváros Deltavaros Endrapoly Plekszy-Gladz PROTECTED PARAMETERS Protected Parameters are customs or traditions which can be changed only by acknowledging, building on, and departing from the Parameters themselves through extensive Role Play. They are protected by the Political Protocol and enforced by the PolPros Society. They may only be changed with consent of the country's Main Player and the PolPro Society as a whole. 1. Long Name of Country: The Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki. 2. Political Ideology: Since 4218 NEKK haas been a classical liberal / libertarian country, resulting in economic growth. This is ofcourse changable, but please give a nice IC reason why NEKK has suddenly changed to another ideology. 3. Military Strength and Northern Council membership: NEKK has traditionally cooperated with the great powers to project power, as NEKK itself isn't strong enough to do so. However, it still boosts a respectable military, which is closer to overfunded than underfunded. This gives it significant power in Keris, only Trigunia is historically stronger. As cooperation NEKK is part of the Northern Council, an alliance with strong powers as Hutori, Dorvik and Kazulia. 5. Strong Economy: NEKK’s economy is just like its military, stronger than average but not the best. But NEKK is still world leading in some sectors. Explorator is one of the biggest carbrands and MateShipping is terra’s biggest shipping company. (all as of 18 July 2018). Those two brands are very important for NEKK’s economy. 6. Name of the Forum Newspaper: Zyldavian Times / Kizenian Star 7. The Cultural Protocols: The CP current as of 18 July 2018 is the setting and background which gave rise to NEKK's society and political culture. 8. RP Laws: The Constitution Valruzia This bill is created in order to protect the nation of Valruzia from radical and unrealistic changes. It is mandatory for all PPS members who play in Valruzia to abide by this bill and it is enforced by the Political Protocols Society. INTRO The current Republic of Valruzia was formed in 4244 and oversaw a numerous amount of reforms, in regards to its social structure and military. Valruzia has in recent decades built a powerful economy and has become a very influential member of the Seleyan Union. Numerous reforms built strength on social welfare, education, infrastructure and economics. Valruzia currently is an economic powerhouse in the continent of Seleya and numerous elements of its culture are regularly exported across Terra, such as music. SYSTEM OF GOVERNMENT Valruzia’s system of government is a Unitary Parliamentary Republic. It is a system wherein a President (head of state) is counseled by a less powerful, democratically-elected President of the Council of Ministers, often called the Prime Minister (head of government). 1. The Prime Minister is elected by universal suffrage, and any citizen of Valruzia can hold the office, regardless of race, gender or religion. 2.The Prime Minister serves a 36 month term, or three years. In the event of a PM retiring or passing away whilst in a term, a snap election must be called by the Sejm. 3. Any party in the nation can propose a government, but traditionally it has been the leader of a ruling inter-party coalition. Immediately after elections are concluded, a new Council of Ministers is created. 4. Positions in the Council of Ministers are given by number of parties instead of size. This is to encourage a fair and balanced democratic cabinet, although some unevenness is likely to happen if a large amount of parties is present within the Sejm. 5. As stated earlier, After each election a new Council of Ministers is formed but is typically conducted by the leader of a party coalition, although any member of a coalition can do this. Recently parties that are detrimental to the stability of democracy are generally ignored in a CoM proposal. 6. The President has the ability to veto a law after its passage. If this is done, it will be void and cannot be roleplayed. 7. The President may order a Prime Minister to resign after he/she has been found guilty of a criminal act or has failed to represent their responsibilities entitled to them in the Valruzian Constitution, although this may be done via the General Prosecutor’s Office, at the President’s discretion. 8. The President is the head of the country with power to hire and fire anyone who works for the state. The military is sworn to obey the President, not the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is as mentioned above the President of the Council of Ministers and has the ability to step in as Acting President if the President becomes unavailable due to RP.. FOREIGN POLICY Valruzia mainly has a focus on continental politics and is a leading member of the Seleyan Union, as well as the North Seleyan Economic Community (NSEC), the Council of Seleya, as well as the World Congress. Recently it has attempted for complete continental integration within the Seleyan Union, but has had some trouble in doing so, notably with Kalistan who began nationalizing its armed forces in the early 4400s. The actions of Kalistan resulted in Valruzia drafting a law before the Union Assembly that placed various embargoes and sanctions on the nation. Regardless the nation contributes globally by exporting its economy, as well as eco-friendly energy, which has resulted in a drastic 50% drop in carbon emissions within the nation. PROTECTED FACTS Protected Facts are things which occurred or exist and which cannot be changed. They are protected by the Political Protocol and enforced by the PolPros Society. They may only be changed with consent of the country's Main Player and the PolPro Society as a whole. 1. Short Name of Country: Republic of Valruzia (Native translation: Rzeczpospolita Walruzyjska) 2. Geography. Geology, and Environment: Valruzia is located in nation 18 and its geography is described on the wiki: https://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Valruzia#Administrative_Divisions 3. History: Any wiki entries and forum entries are canon except the pieces that were removed by the previous long-term rper, Maisonette9. This means that the rules above are essentially the new political etiquette, as Maisonette removed the constitution. However items that were also removed but are still on the wiki are granted as an exception, due to how deeply integrated they are on said wiki. 4. The names of the Legislature, and the Cities: The legislature is called Sejm Rzeczypospolitej Walruzyjskiej which means Sejm of the Repubic of Valruzia. It is presided over by the Marshall of the Sejm as well as the Deputy Marshall. Valruzia is divided into five Voivodeships (plural) or Voivodeship (singular) which is translated as Województwa. The head of a Voivodeship government is referred to as Marshall of the Voivodeship, or Marszałek Województwa. The names of cities can be viewed within the Administrative Divisions section of Valruzia’s wiki page: https://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Administrative_divisions_of_Valruzia PROTECTED PARAMETERS Protected Parameters are customs or traditions which can be changed only by acknowledging, building on, and departing from the Parameters themselves through extensive Role Play. They are protected by the Political Protocol and enforced by the PolPros Society. They may only be changed with consent of the country's Main Player and the PolPro Society as a whole. 1. Full/Long Name of Country: Rzeczpospolita Walruzyjska (Republic of Valruzia) 2. Military Interventionism: Valruzia has either come close to or has actively deployed troops enrolled in the Seleyan Union forces as well as its own national army to protect democracies and personal freedoms across Terra. Despite the fact that the most influential party, the Social Democratic Workers Party, is a moderate leftist party, holders of various government offices who are members of the party, specifically the current Foreign Minister of Valruzia for the past 4 presidential terms. 3. World Class Economy: Valruzia has a powerful economy that has regularly contributed both within Seleyan Union member states and abroad. 4. Name of the Forum Newspaper: Valruzian Press Agency (Walruzyjska Agencja Prasowa) 5. The Cultural Protocols: The CP current as of July 2nd, 2018 is the setting and background which gave rise to Valruzia’s society and political culture. 6. RP Laws: None are currently listed, as, stated above, they were removed by the former nationmaster Maisonette9. Essentially Valruzia still adheres to the same laws before, but without an RP constitution, allowing for larger flexibility. But the rules above can be regarded as small RP laws. Category:International and party organizations Category:Out of character pages